(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power engine, and more particularly, to one that generates motive power by taking advantage of attraction and rejection forces of both positive and negative polarities of a magnet in a magnetic field produced by the conduction of windings to push the crankshaft to revolve without consumption of general fuel.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the internal combustion engines of the prior art are classified into two types, gasoline engine and diesel engine that respectively consume gasoline or diesel as fuel. Electric spark or high pressure to rise the temperature ignites the mixture of fuel and air to produce explosion for driving multiple pistons to engage in reciprocal motion, thus to drive the crankshaft to revolve to generate motive power. The process of combustion of gasoline or diesel to generate motive power utilizes a cycle of four basic steps, respectively, air inlet, compression, explosion and exhaustion. It takes four elements, air, fuel, compression and ignition for the internal combustion engine to work. Air supplies oxygen need by the fuel to combust in the engine; compression turns the power generated from the combustion of the fuel into enough power; and ignition causes the mixture of air and fuel to combust. Absence of any of those four elements would fail the engine.
However, it is understood that the construction of the internal combustion engine is very complicated, prevents easy service, consumes primary energy source, and is vulnerable to pollute the environment.